So You Love Ramen?
by VeeCat
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha return to the present so she can study, take some tests, and gather supplies. They enjoy an evening of ramen noodle soup, great conversation, and television. InuYasha comes forward about his feelings for Kagome, and she returns the favor. So you love ramen? (Oneshot)


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any characters associated with the show or manga. I do not own Sony or the Playstation console line.

A/N: Just a oneshot. Read and review!

* * *

 _She knows what she wants, he knows what he wants. They want each other, but want it to be perfect. They haven't told each other what they want. InuYasha goes with Kagome to her home, just for 2 nights. She needs to take some tests,study, and get more supplies._

* * *

"InuYasha, stop watching me." she yells.

"Feh, I don't know why you take them damn test anyhow." he retorts.

"Lets think about that InuYasha." she replies.

"There ain't no thinking to it."

"I don't dwell in the feudal era like you." "I have to get an education!"

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha huffed at his black haired lady friend.

The two were really a match made in heaven. The had their spats, but a favorite of theirs was eating classic style ramen and watching Kagome's favorite soaps or staring at the stars. Kagome was bound and determined to teach her half-demon friend how to play the SNES. She loved it, it was a childhood favorite of hers.

 _This brown eyed girl is in love with her very best friend. She wonders, 'Does he love me too?'_

 _ **This golden eyed boy is in love with his very best friend. He wonders, 'Will she still cook me ramen?'**_

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" Kagome looks up from her school work, a bit huffy.

"It's just in a dogs nature I guess." He replied

Kagome laughed a little, crawling over to him ever so slowly. She began to rub his ears, and he began to move his leg in almost a twitching motion. InuYasha's face made this strange look.

 **Like a very pleased dog.**

"Is that also in your nature, you good doggy you?" Kagome laughed as she joked with her half-breed friend.

"You wench!" He spat, "Don't talk to me like I'm a household luxury!"

"Oh whatever, control that demon-like temper!" She rolled her eyes in a "hmph" manner.

 _Sometimes they make it obvious, that there's this boy and then there's this girl._

InuYasha proceeded to growl.

 **Like a dog.**

Kagome thought it was cute, how he always showed his irritation and pleasure alike via dog tendencies.

InuYasha thought it was beautiful that she always had compassion, even for a half-breed like him. He could be so cruel, and people and demons alike have fallen to his hands and blade.

 **But that brown eyed girl still loved him, in all his glory.**

Kagome strutted to the kitchen, hoping InuYasha was watching. She loved it when he watched her walk away, sometimes hoping he would begin the chase. However, he knew she was going to make ramen for the two because she turned on her TV and it began to flash and talk. Often times that's all it was to him, a noisy flashing box.

 **But not when Animal Planet was on.**

A few minutes later she came back in, ramen and sodas in hand. She had also changed into pajama bottoms, they were kind of short and it typically made InuYasha blush.

 **He hid his cravings and embarrassment well.**

The fat cat of the Higurashi household walked in, and InuYasha's agitation grew and took his attention away from the flashing box.

"Leave the cat alone InuYasha." Kagome sighed.

"I swear, it's got tricks up his sleeve." He grumbled, his hand now steering towards his blade.

"Enough!" She hollered.

"Fine." He huffed.

 **What a typical puppy dog.**

The cat walked out of the room and the attention was back to the flashing entertainment box. Romeo and Juliet came on after one of Kagome's soaps, she got...

 **This feeling.**

He got...

 **This sensation.**

Before they got back from the feudal era, a battle had ensued.

 **It really messed with her, that brown eyed girl almost lost her life.**

 **But that golden eyed boy leaped in front of her.**

InuYasha knew he could take the blow and heal quickly.

 **But not his mortal love.**

This time was different, it was a second and a half between her demise.

 **Whether she lived or died.**

 **He couldn't lose that brown eyed girl...**

 _Again._

The half-breed always wondered what kind of love he had for his ramen making friend. Love was something he guarded himself from, he had a hard time processing the feelings due to a rather rough **childhood.**

One of the most gorgeous women in all the lands, was human.

One of the most brave men in all the lands, was a demon.

 **The result was a mutt.**

He was loved by both his father and mother so much, but the village where they dwelled just didn't get it. They feared what he was, because he wasn't like them.

 **Or _them._**

He wasn't demon, and he wasn't human. InuYasha was somewhere in the middle, stuck in a purgatory like state where all the village children and parents poked and prodded, making fun of this innocent white haired boy. He began to get guarded, he began to get cold.

Then one day this girl came about, she was kind in nature. InuYasha had began to warm up to her.

 **But like all good things in his life, she turned.**

There was a reason however, and it took years upon years for him to figure that out.

 **The stars wrote their destiny, and the brown eyed girl was back.**

 **With her own set of flaws, broken dreams, a new hopes.**

It was like...

 **The Playstation 4 to the Playstation 3.**

She was simply upgraded. She was...

 **The salt to his ocean.**

 **The dirt to his earth.**

He was...

 **The sun to her sky.**

 **The dark to her light.**

You must know, everyone has a flaw.

 **And everyone has a will.**

 _ **Where there's will there's a way, right?**_

"What do you see in me, Lady Kagome?" He asked.

There was something about the way he said it. The tone in his voice. Something was different.

The dog was thinking. Ever so deeply.

"I can't always put my finger on it." She stated, wondering. "Anyone who would be willing to die for me, must be worth a second look." "Don't you think?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, I guess." InuYasha replied.

"What do you see in me, Kikyou?" Kagome almost had tears.

"No Kagome, I see you." He turned to her.

"The other day I was afraid." She looked down at her soup.

"Why, I was there."

"There was a gap between us, before you jumped." She continued to look down.

"I could have been a million miles away, and I wouldn't let you die." His voice grew softer.

"Don't I look like her?"

"Almost identical, but your not cold flesh." "Your heart beats, and I can hear it no matter where you are." He didn't even know it, but he had began to get closer to her.

She was crying, but started to look up at **that golden eyed boy.**

"I know its different with us Kagome, without thinking Kikyou assumed I had betrayed her." InuYasha's voice was so soft, she knew he was truthful. "The stars didn't want me and her, they wanted me and you I think." He turned his stare to the window.

 **The dark night sky and the stars. One in the same really.**

"What makes today different though, why are you talking to me like this?" Kagome questioned him.

"Because, I'm alone."

"But are you?"

Sometimes InuYasha always felt alone. Half-breeds were frowned upon in his time, and in the present day...

 **In her day...**

No one even knew what he was. Just a man with prematurely white hair and a set of adorable puppy dog ears.

"I guess I'm not." He whispered.

Kagome laid her head upon his shoulder and they blissfully ate their ramen and watched movies and tv shows throughout the night. Well, she did. InuYasha took turns staring at the stars and the love of his life. He wanted to tell her, that he loved her.

But was the half-demon to prideful of that? Was he to damaged?

 **The clock struck eleven.**

"I love you Kagome."

 **Lip-lock, tick tock.**

The human in him broke free, he wanted to tell her everyday.

"I love you too."

There was some activity, via the mouth.

"You taste like strawberries." InuYasha said, after a hefty make-out session. **"Do they make strawberry ramen?"** He asked, he didn't mean to.

"That is foul." She said. "Just foul, damn it."

"So you love ramen?" She asked.

InuYasha again looked at the stars. Kagome was smiling at him. She kissed him. Again and again.

 **Lip-lock, tick tock.**

The half-demon again looked at the stars, "Do you want to go steady?"

He continued to look out the window, so intently. InuYasha was brainstorming.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

He turned to her, with passion and love in his eyes he asked...

"Will you make me some more ramen now?"

"Sit boy!"

The floor now needed repairs.

* * *

 **So you love ramen?**

* * *

Dedicated to that girl, the one who is pretty hot...for a Mexican. ;)


End file.
